


Disappeared

by Astreaseria



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dromund Kaas, F/F, Jedi, Jedi Knight, Lana Beniko - Freeform, Light Angst, Ministry of Sith Intelligence, Old Republic Era, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sith, Sith Empire, Sith Lord - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreaseria/pseuds/Astreaseria
Summary: Lana Beniko learns about the death of Darth Marr. But, to be honest, she doesn't really care about him, she cares about the Jedi. Her Jedi.[Before 'Knight of the Fallen Empire']





	Disappeared

Lana Beniko was choked.

Sitting at her desk in the Ministry of Sith Intelligence, Lana was breathing with difficulty. Looking intensely at the screen, she read again, and again, the little line her agent had sent her.

‘Darth Marr is gone. The Jedi too.’

Five minutes ago, she received the terrible news of Darth Marr and master Paleeva death. She didn’t care much about Darth Marr to be honest, but Paleeva was gone. Definitely.

And that was all. Three little words to tell her that the woman she loved was dead.

'The Jedi’, this two words rose her anger, because Paleeva deserved better than only being 'a Jedi’. She was better. So much better.

Lana stood in front of the screen for a long time, thinking about how strange the situation was. Luckily, nobody came and she could stay locked at her desk, alone with her sadness. The night was falling when she finally moved and put off the screen. She took and put on her cloak, thinking about how much she wanted to cry. But this was stupid. A Sith shall not cry for a Jedi. She shook her head and tried to think about the disastrous situation of the Empire instead. Well… the galaxy.

While she went home, she noticed how much the Dromund Kaas citizens were afraid. Darth Marr now gone, there was no one left to direct them. They were alone. Lana took a taxi to her home. Sometimes she likes to walk but not now, she felt really tired. As she was thinking about that, it started raining.

The sky was dark – as usual – full of big grey clouds and, sometimes, a lightning bolt illuminated the city. Lana loved her city but today everything was different. She felt afraid and… empty.

Few hours ago, she clearly felt the death of Vitiate and Darth Marr in the Force, but not Paleeva's…

Something was wrong.

Lana couldn’t imagine how right she was.

The next few days were – literally – awful. The war against Arcann and Zakuul began with intense violence.

'And fear’ thought Lana.

The only good point in all this huge mess was that the Republic was fighting too. But for how long?

One week later, Lana was spending her last hours in her office of the Ministry of Sith Intelligence. She downloaded all the informations she needed for… For what? She didn’t know exactly but she was sure about one thing: master Paleeva was alive. Somewhere – probably in a Zakuul prison – and… injured? Lana tried to know what had happened to her Jedi girlfriend due to the Force although her presence was tenuous and she couldn’t understand why. But Paleeva was alive, this was the only thing that mattered. 

So, Lana did what she did better: she disappeared. And what’s better than disappear on Zakuul?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !
> 
> This is the first time I wrote directly in english. I’m french and normally I wrote in french and then I translate, but this time, I tried something different :) (it's a good way to improve my english)  
> I really hope I didn’t make too many mistakes.


End file.
